Retribution
by Nickels35
Summary: When her life is shattered everything has gone dark she struggles to not strike back. Taking a trip to clear her head lands her in more trouble or so she thought when she meets a stranger that levels the playing field for her. Can he restore her already shattered faith in love or is she to far gone to ever come back.
1. Chapter 1

**She watched out the window looking down over the Miami skyline she needed this. Before she did something that would have her back in prison for real this time. And arguing with Rafe didn't help she just need to get away for awhile Will and Sonny understood. Her blood ran cold she wanted revenge on her supposed former best friend a woman she made her daughters godmother.**

**Then there was Stefan Dimera and Eli who she fell in love with and cheated on her just like JJ did. And quite frankly she was over love and over being hurt she thought to herself. This trip was about finding herself again and some peace away from all the things that hurt her.**

_**Flashback**_

"_I can't be here Rafe i need to get away for a week or two Ariana is with Will and Sonny while I'm away" Gabi say. He sighs in frustration " I get you have been through a lot but running isn't going to solve anything Gabriella" he says. She looked at him incredulously then chuckled " been through alot I WAS FRAMED FOR MURDER THAT I SAID OVER AND OVER AGAIN THAT I DIDN'T' DO._

_WHERE I WAS THEN SENT TO PRISON FOR A CRIME I DIDN'T COMMIT WHERE I WAS BEATEN. I FIND OUT I CAN'T HAVE KIDS ANYMORE AND TO TOP IT OFF THE GUY I WAS DATING SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE._

_AND ALL THIS WAS SET IN MOTION BY MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND WHO EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING TOWN THINKS IS THE VICTIM. INCLUDING MY OWN BROTHER WHAT ABOUT ME RAFE HUH. NO ONE CARES WHAT SHE PUT ME THROUGH SO I SHOULD FEEL BAD FOR HER NO FUCK THAT. I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR A LITTLE WHILE TO STOP MYSELF FROM DOING SOMETHING I DESPERATELY WANT TO DO _

_EVERYONE IS LINING UP TO TELL ME OH HOW BAD SHE FEELS OH AND HOW SORRY SHE IS. BUT NOT ONE PERSON ACKNOWLEDGES WHAT I WENT THROUGH OR EVEN GIVE A DAMN I JUST CAN'T. TELL ME SOMETHING RAFE IF IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND WOULD THOSE SAME PEOPLE BE BEGGING ABBY TO FORGIVE ME" she spat angrily._

_All he could do was staring she was hurting and he couldn't fix it but he was afraid to let her go on her own. Fearing she would do something to get back at Abigail he didn't want he to get into anymore trouble. But he very well couldn't keep her there she was an adult he couldn't lock her in her room anymore._

_He had to let her go "You don't have answer do you" she says breaking him from his thoughts. "Look Gabi i get it they probably wouldn't but.. Was all he got out before she cut him off. "No buts Rafe she gets a pat on the head for what she did to me killed Nick after months of black and manipulation._

_But i'm still the villain in this story i just can't sit here and watch this shit unfold in front of me because it's bullshit. So I will call you when i get there i love you but you can't fix this Rafe" Gabi said grabbing her bags and left._

_As he was leaving she ran into Chad "Gabi look she" he said when she stopped him "stop right there alright she deserve to be in prison and no i'm not dropping my lawsuit goodbye Chad" she replied getting into the car._

**Miami, Florida**

**Clevelander South Beach Hotel and Bar**

**After the plane landed she grabbed her stuff and went to the hotel smiling as she looked around. This was exactly what she needed taking out her phone and making a call she had turned it off. Because she didn't want to hear Chad explain away what Abigail had done to her.**

**And to be honest she was tired of everyone's excuse only two people understood how she felt and that was Will and Sonny. They didn't try to force to understand or minimize what she went through. She was happy to have them on her side they kept her sane for the most part. **

"**Hey I'm here i just got to the hotel no i like it thanks a lot Sonny i mean it. Aww really put her on hi my sweet girl I was calling to say i love you and to tell you good night. I love you always okay be good for Daddy and daddy Sonny okay baby, No i'm okay Will tell Sonny I said thanks for everything. No i'm going to shower and probably order some room services tonight.**

**I know i won't i promise okay goodnight talk to you soon bye" Gabi said with a smile. Falling back onto the bed before getting up and going to take a shower but she decided to skip the room service. Then decide to go for a walk on the beach instead to clear her head when she heard an arguing .**

**Just then a man came charging her way grabbing her "I will kill her this bitch blood will be on your hands," the man said holding the gun to her head. As she tried to fight him off " you make any moves i will kill you do you hear me" the man told her. **

**When a young man stepped forward from the shadows he was about 6 '2 athletic build with his up in a man bun with these amber color eyes. "No seas estúpido, deja ir a la joven por qué complica aún más las cosas compai" he said staring at the man.**

**The man that held the gun to her head "¿Dónde está el otro? La mataré. No juegues conmigo" he said looking around. Then back to him "Que otro" the young man says with a shrug as he made eye contact with her. As they walked back "I'm going to walk away now" he said holding on to Gabi when the young man shot.**

**As he fell back onto the sand he leaped forward catching Gabi before she fell "Hey you okay your going to be fine," he says. Just then he heard the police sirens "Hey let's get you out of here he said helping her up before rushing her to a boat that was on the water. Another young man helped her in "Vamonos" the one that helped her said. **

**While the boat pulled off " By the way i'm Lorenzo" he said stretching his hand out "Gabi, Gabi Hernandez" she answered. Still i shock "we are going to get you cleaned up and then we need to have a conversation," Lorenzo says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami, Florida**

**She was still in shock with everything was happening so fast she could tell that he would have shot her and that she was sure when the boat stopped. In front of a house he reached for her hand "hey chula" Lorenzo said getting her attention. " Umm where are we you have to take me back to my hotel I won't say anything to the cops" she says. Watching him hesitantly " Listen we are not going to hurt you I promise but you may not like what happens next but clean up first," he said.**

"**Wait, what does that mean" Gabi asked, that is when she saw another man and a woman sitting on the sofa. "Oye Nos encargamos de eso y Robbie se encargó de esa otra cosa"CJ says(** _Hey, we took care of that and Robbie took care of that other thing)_,** Oh Gabi this is CJ, Calisto and Senaida" Lorenzo said. When Senaida got up "come this way see if you could find something that fits the bathroom is right there I will be right back" she says opening up a closet door.**

**Then leaving Gabi stood for a second before going into the bathroom and took a shower when she was done she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw Senaida standing there "okay so here's the deal your going to have to stay here for a couple of days" she spoke. Gabi who's head swung up "No I can't stay here" she insisted Senaida hissed cursing under her breath. **

"**Look its kinda not up for debate because the cops think you and my cousin were kidnapped by the dead guy and his associates. And the only way that works if you stay here" she says. "What the guy is dead your friend shot him in the head" Gabi said, "Did he because by the time we are done with that surveillance footage this is what the cops will see" Senaida says showing her the video. She looked at the video shocked "But that didn't happen"she says confused.**

**Just then Lorenzo knocked "how'd she take the news"he asked, Y K lo K primo me pediste que le dijera a ella así que le estoy diciendo(** _cousin you asked me to tell her so I'm telling her_"** Senaida said.**

**Shaking her head "well you explain it to her genius" she says rolling her eyes as she started to leave, i love you too Naida" Lorenzo said. As she flipped him the middle finger as she closed the door, leaving them alone. "Look Ms. Hernandez i'm sorry to inconvenience you but it's in both of our interests to stay here" he says. "This has nothing to do with me i appreciate you helping me but i can't stay here!" she says thinking of Ari.**

**Nodding his head "I would rather you not force my hand Gabi i could make it worth your while"Lorenzo said. " Forcing your hand i already told you I wouldn't go to the cops what more do you want. And there is nothing you could say to me that would make me stay here i have places I need to be" she says.**

**He sighs "Gabriella Adrianna Josephina Hernandez formerly Fallon of Salem Illinois you have two brothers and one sister who is deceased. Mother of Ariana Horton your eldest brother is a cop and you've been to prison twice once for killing your ex husband. And recently you were framed for murder of Andre Dimera and was almost beaten to death in prison.**

**Point is this i saved your life now you can save mines is all I'm saying it's not like i'm holding you hostage. I'm just saying give me 48 hours 72 tops and then you walk away with a few zeros behind your name.**

**And it's not like I'm asking you to stay in some dengy warehouse you can stay here with me and pretend. I don't like being the bad guy but that man was a really bad man and he had it coming and he would have killed you I did you a favor. Because i'm quite certain you don't want your name tied to a dead guy in this way it would make you look like a femme fatale" he says.**

**All the color drained from her face how did he know she wasn't going to jail for something she didn't do again. "How did you know all of that" Gabi asked, my cousin is a computer genius now i'm not trying to hurt anyone, I'm just looking to secure my freedom and your scrutiny. Now i can keep your here against your will but what fun is that i would rather you comply So what do you say Ms. Hernandez deal or what" he says, '' Taking his hand "how many zeros we talking" she says. **

**He smirked, "you know that clothing line you want to start that can be your reality when we are done" Lorenzo said shaking her hand. When she grabbed his hand "Don't try and screw me over " she said glaring at him as he just smiled. Standing really close to her "Trust me if i do you will enjoy it very much are you hungry let's talk " he says backing up.**

**Then opening the door and letting her pass as they came into the living room Lorenzo nodded to Senaida. Who looked over to Robbie "Okay boys and girls here's the deal you can pretty much do whatever you want but no going outside tanning. You don't need a glowing tan when the cops do finally find you Enzo you can show the lovely lady what to do around here.**

**Oh and your old man said stay on the property lay low we have to tell a compelling story your mother will go to the police tomorrow" He says. Lorenzo smiled "Yes sir and you can tell my old man i will lay low" he says as he winked at Gabi. Robbie nodded "Now i love you antics they humor me but seriously this only works if you do your part," he said. The younger man nodded his head in agreement then Robbie and everyone else left leaving them alone.**

"**Just how bad will it get if i decide not to stay" Gabi crossed her arms asking, well let's see the lead detective doesn't like me much. ****Or my family but i could go to prison and do I look like a man who should be in the joint i have been to prison already. And much like you I don't want to go back either so you help me i help you" Lorenzo says.**

**Shaking her head "Okay then why did you kill that guy" she asked, he smiled "he had you at gunpoint what kind of man would I be if I didn't stop him" he replies. Rolling her eyes "nice try but it was more than that," she says. Lorenzo still had a smile on his face "Don't trouble yourself with such things" he said making her shake her head. "Nope it doesn't work like that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you so why'd you shot him in the head.**

**Why not the leg or something you wanted to kill him and i want to know why, if I am going to stay here scaring my family it works both ways"Gabi said. When he sat up sitting right just inches away " I like you Gabriella you got stones but let's just say he had it coming" he said. Before getting up "Do you eat platanos i know our residential Chicano does" Lorenzo says changing the subject.**

**She jumped up putting her hand on his chest stopping him but it caught her off guard because he was all muscle. But she moved her hands back "wow umm you must work out a lot" Gabi says staring at him he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes i do 5 days a week twice a day," he replied, shaking her head "anyway talk or i walk through that door," she says. He smirked " go ahead you will find yourself on the cover of the newspaper in the morning i can just throw back on you.**

**And you will be down those zero's i have on hold for you Ms. Hernandez i told you i'm a nice guy but don't push" he says. " You son of bitch " she said shoving him making him smile "well that isn't nice now isn't after i was so accomdating" Lorenzo said. Taking a dee breath "Look i have been screwed over by plenty so excuse me if I don't trust your word" Gabi said.**

** Lorenzo looked down at her " would you like it in writing I will call Senaida and she can bring the lawyer in the morning. Tell me something will you tell me why you killed your ex husband" he asked she glared at him " he had it coming just like your friend did" she replied but there was something else in her eyes.**

**In that moment he decided that he was going to bring it out of her and make her his she was full with rage. And he was definitely going to keep her around after they take care of this he would make sure of it.**

* * *

**Salem, Illonois **

**Rafe's house**

**Sonny knocked on the door as Rafe answered the door "Hey have you heard from Gabi" he asked. Rafe looked curiously "I thought that it was only me who she wasn't returning my calls" he replies. When Sonny looked at him in shock " Yeah she said she would call Ari but We haven't heard from her in two days I tried calling her cell and her hotel room number nothing they even went up to the room she isn't there. Now i'm going to fly out there now to see what's going on and Will is going to stay with Ari.**

"**That's not like her I'm coming with you" Rafe said starting to worry; what did the people at the hotel say" he asked. As he moved through the house trying to get a bag packed "They said her stuff is still there but they don't know there was a do not disturb sign on the door. So housekeeping never bothered because they didn't know who was there" Sonny answers.**

**Rafe sighs "and now they just realized that my sister was missing what did she say to you on the phone what was she like" he asked. "Like Gabi she said she was going to shower and get room service but she never got room service"Sonny says.**

**As Rafe turns and looks at him fear running through his entire body "then where the hell is my sister,"he said. Shaking his head, "I don't know if that is why I'm going there now," he responds as the older man nodded.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**When they landed they went straight to the police station "Hi yes i would like to speak to someone in charge" Sonny asked. Because Rafe wasn't going to be nice because he was pissed two days his sisters been missing and they had nothing. The desk sergeant paged the lead detective 'yes, how can I help you" he asked, I want to report a missing person report. Her name is Gabriella Hernandez this is a picture of how she looks.**

**She came here to Miami two days ago and I haven't heard from her since" Sonny says, when the man hissed " i guess that puts a name to the face" he replies. "Hi i'm Rodolfo Moreno i'm sorry about this we didn't know her name we thought she was from the Miami area" he says shaking both their hands. "Detective Rafe Hernandez of the Salem Illinois pd and Sonny Kirkias" he said introducing them. So are you ready to start looking for my son because it's not only that girl on the video detective" Kat said from behind them.**

**As Rafe and Sonny turned around "What video!"Rafe asked, as the Detective rolled his eyes "we don't know the legitimacy of that video"Detective Moreno says. Shaking her head "It came from the surveillance footage of the neighboring bar Detective you just don't ever see my son of the victim. While this girl is paying the price" she says hoping to play to their emotions.**

**Which catches Rafe's attention "I want to see this video and why was my sister taking in the first place she doesn't know anyone here" he says. "Listen your not from around these parts so let me tell you there is not a Tavares that ever goes missing they are a wolfpack. And all we know this video footage can be doctored" the detective went on. Kat scoffed "oh please i'm not a magician i can't doctored surveillance footage you got it from the bar where it happened not from me" she replies.**

**Shaking his head as he showed Rafe and Sonny the video all Kat could do is watch their reactions. "I told you two days ago my son didn't know that girl you told me he probably took off but I know my son he wouldn't do that"Kat says. "Who's this guy that has my sister at gunpoint" Rafe asked, "Mariano Torres he is a petty criminal your sister walked in on him and another man trying to rob Mr. Tavares and they took her and him. **

**Because he knew that he could get a lot of money for him and the girl was just there either way it's your sons fault" Detective Moreno answered. Rolling her eyes "yeah just blame the victim i will get you anything you need to know on what my son was doing that evening detective"she says as she started to leave.**

"**I am telling you right now DiSanto stay out of my way" the detective said stopping her , rolling her eyes "you didn't give a shit about my son and when i do find him you will be hearing from my lawyer" she said leaving. Watching the detectives get to work she smirked pulling out her phone as she got into her car"Hey kid make it look good,"she said as she drove away.**

**Rafe and Sonny looked at each other "Who is She" Rafe asked the detective Moreno, "That is Katherine DiSanto-Tavares her temper is just as bad as her son. Lorenzo Tavares is no victim he doesn't have a wrap sheet like his mother he's only been caught once. He almost beat a kid to death alright so chances are your sister was taken and it's his fault"he said walking away.**

**Leaving Rafe and Sonny to wonder before Rafe went after him, "I want to help find my sister if this guy is that dangerous.**

* * *

**Other side of town**

**Gabi paced back and forth "what if this doesn't work and we get caught I can't go back to jail I can't do that to my daughter," she said. Calisto and CJ watched her "tell her to stop doing she is making me dizzy" the twins say shaking their heads. As he watched her before getting stopping her dead in her tracks putting his hands on her shoulders. **

**Diablo mami detén tu nos estás volviendo locos funcionará y te alejaras de este rico" Lorenzo said shaking his head. **

**She stared at him " How do you know that anything can go wrong" Gabi said, he smirked "you worry to much chula take it easy have some champagne it's almost showtime" he said. When his phone beeped " well people we move in 5 hours and then the cavalry comes" he said taking a seat. As Gabi just looked at him " why are you so sure this is going to work" she asked just then another woman came in. **

"**Well how's the life of being kidnapped" Kristina said with a grin plopping on the sofa next to Lorenzo. Who smirked "Krissy i am sure it's about to get a helluva lot more interesting did you read my proposal about this young ladies fashion line" he says. "Yeah I can do the same thing I am doing for Sally Spectra for her but all she has to do is make it profitable. No dicking around with my money and we should be good , and you won't need these Dimera's to get what you want" Krissy says. **

**"Wait didn't the guy that try to demolish the Spectra building for some mega building but he was shot and now he's in a wheelchair" Gabi said. Kristina shrugs as Lorenzo tried not to laugh "I don't know" Krissy responds. As Lorenzo smiles 'you are an evil little genius Krissy" he says, "What if someone finds out" Gabi says. Both Kristina and Lorenzo looked at her " really that's what happened I didn't know" he says with a shrug.**

**Krissy laughs "honey we don't get caught because we are that good now with that being said, how about we talk about GabiChic isn't it. Let's talk numbers and what i will do to make that dream become a reality I will be your silent partner. You will run the day to day operation I will help find you everything else on who i think would be best. So what do you say this is us paying you back for putting up with this charade all we have to do is our curtain call.**

**But you have to make it convincing" Krissy said looking at her, when she looked up Lorenzo was gone. "Where'd he go" Gabi asked as Kristina just smiled he is going to make this curtain call look really convincing so do we have a deal" she answers. **

**Gabi looked at her thinking about herself and Ariana when she took Kristina's hand and shook it. " I'm in" she replies, good you will have all the creative power it will run on your vision i will do everything else like as far as you getting the brand out there. And in a few weeks you will have to come out to Port Charles and have a meeting with the Editor of Crimson magazine" she says with a smile.**

**Shaking her head "Okay you have a deal" Gabi said Kristina nodded "good don't worry about anything else but selling the shit out of your kidnapping," she says. As Gabi read through it then signed on the dotted line " This will be filed after you guys are found Lorenzo will tell you what to do" she said closing the file. They sat there Gabi's hands trembled "your nervous don't be we're professional" Krissy said with a smile, your connected aren't you" she replied all Kristina did was wink.**

**"Do you really want to know that because right now you have complete deniability" she responds. Sitting up and wiping off her hand "I would rather know what i'm getting into so i can protect myself" she says. When Senaida walked "Kris what's up mama's Gabi it's time to make you look like you've been kidnapped" she says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salem, illinois **

"**Thanks Grandma" Will said waving goodbye to Ariana as she left with Marlena. As he plopped down on the sofa holding his face in his hands "Hey Will is Sonny around" the person asked. When he looked up and saw Chad who put his hands up "I come in peace i just want to talk," he says. Taking a deep breath "Okay about what Chad" Will replies staring at him.**

**Chad sighs "Umm is Sonny around i kind of want to talk to you both," he says, No he isn't here what is it about Chad he says. Having a feeling he wanted to talk about the whole Abigail and Gabi situation on which he hadn't changed his mind about either. Abigail maybe his cousin but Gabi was the one who was wronged and she was the mother of his little girl. **

**It's all everyone ever wanted to talk about with him Julie, Aunt Jennifer everybody begging him to get Gabi to stop her lawsuit. " Umm okay well it's about this lawsuit that Ga….. was all he got out when Will put his hands up. **

**"I'm sorry Chad can't i understand that Abby is the mother of your son but Gabi is the mother of my child. And I back her i wish Abby no ill will but she knew she was struggling she could have asked for help.**

**And do you know who was hurt in the crosshairs my little girl Chad your son isn't going to remember this. But Ari will this is apart of her experience now she's a little girl the first time Gabi went to prison. She was a baby so she didn't remember that but she remembers this do you know how many times she cried herself to sleep. **

**When she wanted her mommy but she couldn't have her and it made her angry then when she did get her back. Ari was hurt and didn't want her so you can't honestly asked me to make it okay for Abby. Without thinking about what this whole situation put my daughter through I have to protect her as her father.**

**Then there is Gabi who is winded up so tight she's going to explode she went away to avoid the drama. I can't make Gabi do anything Chad she's hurt as well she almost died in prison where she didn't belong in the first place. Then what would have happened how would i have explained that to my little girl,"Will says.**

"**I understand that Will but punishing Abby isn't going to change what happened. She feels bad enough and this lawsuit isn't helping at all I know Gabi was hurt and Abigail feels badly. And she's getting help and she's pregnant and she doesn't need the back and forth or to be locked up in that facility again" Chad says.**

**Before Will answered his phone rang he rushed to answer it "Hello Sonny what happen is she okay Oh thank god. Ari is going to be so happy what happened i know about that did she say anything WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS ARE YOU SURE. **

**Okay that's great he's with her now right good have her call me after. No she's with my grandma I wanted someone to take her mind off of everything alright i will see you soon bye" he said sighing with relief.**

**As Chad watched him "what was that about" he asked, Will shrugged "nothing for you to worry about now as far as the lawsuit. There is nothing i can do Chad that is on Gabi alright so you will have to talk to her" he said getting up and grabbing his jacket and walked Chad out. **

**He knew it was about Gabi something happen in Miami maybe he could use it to get her to drop this lawsuit against Abby" he thought.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

"**Oh My God Rafe i was so scared" Gabi said hugging her brother and Sonny, when Detective Moreno came over. " can you tell me what happened?" he asked, as she looked over at Lorenzo "Is he going to be okay," she asked. Detective Moreno rolled his eyes "yes i'm sure he will live to break the law again eventually" he says bitterly.**

**As she watches " Umm i don't know its bit hazy" she says Rafe rubbed her back soothingly "just take your time okay" he said. "After I talked to Sonny and Ari i was going to get room service but on my way to the hotel. I saw this restaurant and they had empanadas so i went you know it was far so I walked there.**

**And on my way back it I decided to walk on the beach and it wasn't until my way back when the man came out of nowhere next thing you know I have a gun to my head. Telling me he had to take me he didn't need me to talk and then i saw him he looked really bruised up. **

**Then nothing i woke up in some dengy warehouse we were tied together but he kept pissing the guy off to keep his attention off me. Because the second guy kept looking at me and saying how he was going to show me what a real man was about. So he would insult him and they would beat him up then the guy finally decided that it was going to be the day.**

**He started to take him so he tripped him and then he flipped they beat him again then they said he wasn't worth the trouble. And that they were going to drop us in the swamps that's when I knew we had to get out of there i tried everything. **

**But I couldn't get the rope off my arms it wasn't until he came too, he asked me if I was okay. Then i saw he stole the guys knife and he cut us free and i told them what they said. He said we needed to get out of there fast that's when we smelled the smoke and he said run so I ran.**

** I wasn't going to leave him behind so I went back to help him then they came after us but we were already halfway to the door. When they started shooting then the building explode he used his body to shield me.**

**And when i woke up you guys were there" she says finishing her story, what did he say to piss them off if you don't mind me asking" Detective Moreno asked. Rafe looked at him "Look man i don't care what you have against the kid he save my sister's life. Had you taken the boys mother seriously my sister wouldn't have been gone this long. She wouldn't have a worried daughter at home who thinks her mother gone" he said.**

"**Rafe it's okay, is that all detective" Gabi asked, he nodded his head "that's all Ms. Hernandez i apologize he said walking away. "Well Ari wasn't home she was with Marlena but Will said he would go and get her and put her on the phone right away with you" Sonny said.**

**Shaking her head "Thanks Sonny some stress free getaway huh" she say, ummm that's not funny" Rafe says. As she looks to where Lorenzo's family went when she saw a woman come out his room checking her phone. "Excuse me" Gabi said getting Kat's attention, "Yeah your the girl i guess i don't have to far. He's asking for you he wanted me to see if you were okay and would like to see for himself.**

**He is a stubborn kid i guess he gets that from me and a bit of a smart ass which he gets from his father"Kat said. Gabi looked over to her brother and Sonny "Can you help me i want to him" she said, Gabi i'm grateful he helped you but he is a criminal" Rafe says. Kat groaned "let see Detective Moreno told you but did he tell you the whole story of why my son went to juvie. No right go figure he went to jail for defending him she said pointing to another young man.**

**Who came there way "Some kids threw acid on his face and he was 11 my son was twelve and yeah he beat the kids ass and thank god. This boy had the sense to cover his face some got on his face a little bit but most on his arms and his hands. These were bigger kids who did that to him so before you judge detective you should get the whole story" she said.**

**Before turning to Gabi "anytime alright" Kat said then looked at Rafe and shook her head and walked away with the kid behind her.**

"**Sonny help me please" Gabi asked, as he helped her up then on to the wheelchair. Leaving Rafe standing there who shook his head and followed after them the kid with the burns opened the door letting them in. As Sonny pushed the wheelchair closer "Hi chula are you okay see I told you we would live and just like i promised i would help you start your business. **

**My lawyer will come and see you before you leave you should be living your dream. Ms Hernandez and at least you have one I didn't have one since I lost football. So you should have yours and if i can help i want to anything you need don't hesitate to ask i mean that" Lorenzo said.**

"**Really I couldn't" she said, shaking her head " that's right she will do things herself" Rafe says. "I know I don't Gabriella but i want to help you because you had a tough break and i want to help turn things around for you. This is Rodiles his my chicano he will come with my lawyer and see you just let me know if you think it's good enough to be great. I'm sorry you didn't get to see Miami you would have loved it, " he said.**

"**Alright, Alright enough get some rest NOW"Kat said, that when Sonny started to roll her out of the room when she looked back he winked at her. She couldn't believe it their plan actually worked, she was about to be rich. Normal depending on anyone "you aren't really going to accept his offer are you"Sonny asked.**

**Gabi sighs "Why not it gets me out of Dimera pockets and on my own why wouldn't I want that," she said. "How much did you two talk" Rafe asked, well i was trying to keep calm and he tried to help. Talking about things I like to do what was it that I did for a living things like that it got my mind of the situation for a while. **

**At least for a little while anyway" she says when a nurse came over "Well Ms. Hernandez your being discharged just sign here" she says. When Rodiles walked over to her and whispered in her ear then walked back to the room. Sonny and Rafe both looked "What was that about" her brother asked, oh he said he was sorry that i didn't get to see Miami and wish i could stay so he could show me around. So he could show me around" she says, '' Both men scoffed "You can't honestly want to stay Gabi" her brother said.**

**She shrugs, "I don't know Rafe i don't want to go back yet maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He did save my life he put himself in between myself and those guys so I'm grateful to him" Gabi says. "Okay but can't you just be grateful to him he did you a favor that's good but you're already taking his money which i think is a really bad idea. Fine but you don't need to entertain this guy Gabriella you heard Detective Moreno"Rafe said.**

**"Yeah i did but who am i to judge him it seems to me he had reasons to do what he did do you see his friends face" she says. When they saw another woman walked pass catching Rafe's attention.**


End file.
